boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Forms
BoBoiBoy can use his ultimate ability, Elemental Split, in which he makes copies of himself corresponding to each Elemental Form, he has 7 elemental forms. Base Forms The basic elemental forms for BoBoiBoy. Each form has its own unique skills and abilities, as well a Second Tier form (as referred to in BoBoiBoy Galaxy). They also have their own unique personality, often corresponding to their elemental abilities and BoBoiBoy's own personality. In the Original Series, BoBoiBoy gained all base Elemental Forms except for Light and Leaf, (whose second-tier form exists in only the movie) by certain aspects of his personality and emotions. By the events of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, it was implied that when the watch was upgraded at unknown point, the watch was somehow reset. As a result, all except the original three Elemental Forms were lost. However, in later episodes, BoBoiBoy started regaining the lost elemental forms. Elemental Forms in Galaxy were mostly attained through the Power Band adapting to the different enviroments, though ocassionally they can be gained through adapting emotions. ;BoBoiBoy Lightning (BoBoiBoy Petir) *'Power': Electrokinesis (Electricity Manipulation) *'Thematic Color': Orange (Original Series), Yellow (Galaxy) *'Signature Ability': Lightning Kris (Keris Petir), Lightning Blade (Pedang Petir) *'Personality Traits': **'Original Series': Short-Tempered, Serious, Wrathful **'Galaxy': Serious, Loner-esque, Fierce *'First Appearance': **'Original Series': Season 1, Episode 2 **'Galaxy': Episode 1 *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm ;BoBoiBoy Wind (BoBoiBoy Angin) *'Power': Aerokinesis (Air Manipulation), Psammokinesis (Sandstorm Manipulation) *'Thematic Color': Yellow (Original Series), Blue (Galaxy) *'Signature Ability': Whirling Wind (Pusaran Angin), Wind Spheres (Bebola Angin) *'Personality Traits': Cheerful, Playful, Carefree *'First Appearance': **'Original Series': Season 1, Episode 2 **'Galaxy': Episode 1 *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Cyclone ;BoBoiBoy Earth (BoBoiBoy Tanah) *'Power': Geokinesis (Earth Manipulation) *'Thematic Color': Red (Original Series), Brown (Galaxy) *'Signature Ability': Earth Pilar (Tanah Tinggi), Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) *'Personality Traits': Courageous, Responsible, Protective, Leader *'First Appearance': **'Original Series': Season 1, Episode 2 **'Galaxy': Episode 1 *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Quake ;BoBoiBoy Fire (BoBoiBoy Api) *'Power': Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation) *'Thematic Color': Crimson *'Signature Ability': Fireball (Bebola Api) *'Personality Traits': **'Original Series': Excitable, Easily Stressed, Careless **'Galaxy': Short-tempered, Wrathful, Vengeful *'First Appearance': **'Original Series': Season 3, Episode 15 **'Galaxy': Episode 11 *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Blaze ;BoBoiBoy Water (BoBoiBoy Air) *'Power': Hydrokinesis (Water Manipulation) *'Thematic Color': Cyan *'Signature Ability': Water Sphere (Bebola Air) *'Personality Traits': **'Original Series': Easy Going, Lazy **'Galaxy': Easy Going, Nonchalant, Calm *'First Appearance': **'Original Series': Season 3, Episode 18 **'Galaxy': Episode 17 *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Ice ;BoBoiBoy Leaf (BoBoiBoy Daun) *'Power': Botanokinesis (Plant Manipulation) *'Thematic Color': Green *'Signature Ability': Shuriken Leaf (Lontaran Daun) *'Personality Traits': Childish, Naive, Irrational, Coward *'First Appearance': **'Original Series': N/A **'Galaxy': Episode 5 *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Thorn ;BoBoiBoy Light (BoBoiBoy Cahaya) *'Power': Photokinesis (Light Manipulation) *'Thematic Color': White *'Signature Ability': Light Shot (Tembakan Cahaya) *'Personality Traits': Confident, Aggressive *'First Appearance': **'Original Series': N/A **'Galaxy': Episode 23 *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Solar Second Tier Forms Depending on their struggles, an Elemental Form may go through an evolutionary process that enhances their abilities and changes their appearance. It is later referred to as a 'Second Tier Form' by Ochobot in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, in order to achieve the second tier form, BoBoiBoy must first unlock all the base elements available in his Power Band. If a Second Tier form is forcibly transformed into then it could risk destroying the Power Band and cause serious consequences. ;BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (BoBoiBoy Halilintar) Thunderstorm is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning and the first element to go through evolution and enter the second tier. In the Original Series, Lightning evolved into Thunderstorm after being captured by Adu Du, Probe and Computer and out of stress and fear, forced himself to evolve to free himself. However, in the process, Thunderstorm completely forgot who he was and lost his memories. He was then tricked by Adu Du into thinking that they were friends. Adu Du orders Thunderstorm to attack his true friends, but was able to regain his memory after hearing his 'Awesome!' catchphrase. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, BoBoiBoy directly forced a transformation to Thunderstorm (skipping Lightning completely) after seeing his friends about to get crushed by the Jugglenaut. However, the form was revealed to be unstable and BoBoiBoy has trouble remaining in the form and has yet to make another appearance. *'Power': Super Electrokinesis *'Signature Ability': Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) *'Thematic Color': Black and Red *'First Appearance': **'Original Series': Season 1, Episode 6 **'Galaxy': Episode 14 *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Lightning ;BoBoiBoy Cyclone (BoBoiBoy Taufan) Cyclone is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy wind and the second element to evolve. Wind accidentally eats Yaya's biscuits, which had been infused with Chemical X, a formula created by Adu Du that caused the consumer to lose control of their emotions. Wind gets a little too happy and after eating more cookies and evolves into Cyclone. Because of this development, Cyclone starts causing mass chaos around him. His friend opted to stop him otherwise he would end up hurting himself and others. Cyclone eventually calmed down after he was tearfully moved by a telenovela called 'A Sack of Red Roses', about a young boy reuniting with his pet cat, Sasha. *'Power': Extra Aerokinesis *'Signature Ability': Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan), Cyclone Hoverboard *'Thematic Color': Dark Blue and White *'First Appearance': Season 1, Episode 11 *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Wind ;BoBoiBoy Quake (BoBoiBoy Gempa) Quake is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Earth and the last of the original three elements to evolve. Earth forced himself to evolve after his friends, as well as Thunderstorm and Cyclone, were defeated by Mukalakus. He is the only element who didn't have to conquer their emotions or personal dilemma to evolve. *'Power': Geokinesis *'Signature Ability': Earth Golem (Golem Tanah) *'Thematic Color': Black and Yellow *'First Appearance': Season 1, Episode 13 *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Earth ;BoBoiBoy Blaze (BoBoiBoy Blaze) Blaze is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Fire. He is the fourth element in the BoBoiBoy movie, to evolve at the same time. After Bora Ra destroys Ochobot, BoBoiBoy receives the last of Ochobot's power. With this power, Fire evolved into Blaze and he was utilized to defeat Bora Ra. *'Power': Extra Pyrokinesis *'Signature Ability': Fire Chakrams (Cakera Api) *'Thematic Color': Red and Black *'First Appearance': BoBoiBoy: The Movie *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Fire ;BoBoiBoy Ice (BoBoiBoy Ais) Ice is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Water. He is the fifth element in the BoBoiBoy movie, to evolve at the same time. After Bora Ra destroys Ochobot, BoBoiBoy receives the last of Ochobot's power. With this power, Water evolved into Ice and he was utilized to defeat Bora Ra. *'Power': Cryokinesis *'Signature Ability': Arctic Cannon (Meriam Pembeku) *'Thematic Color': White and Dark Aquamarine *'First Appearance': BoBoiBoy: The Movie *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Water ;BoBoiBoy Thorn (BoBoiBoy Duri) Thorn is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Leaf. He is the sixth element in the BoBoiBoy movie, to evolve at the same time. After Bora Ra destroys Ochobot, BoBoiBoy receives the last of Ochobot's power. Even though BoBoiBoy didn't have Leaf as a base form prior to evolving, he was still able to call out Thorn to help defeat Bora Ra. *'Power': Natural Botanokinesis *'Signature Ability': Ensnaring Thorns (Akar Berduri) *'Thematic Color': Black and Green *'First Appearance': BoBoiBoy: The Movie *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Leaf ;BoBoiBoy Solar (BoBoiBoy Solar) Solar is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Light. He is the seventh element in the BoBoiBoy movie, to evolve at the same time. After Bora Ra destroys Ochobot, BoBoiBoy receives the last of Ochobot's power. Even though BoBoiBoy didn't have Light as a base form prior to evolving, he was still able to call out Solar to help defeat Bora Ra. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, BoBoiBoy had been flung into space by Captain Vargoba, and BoBoiBoy's team has been defeated. As he was about to freeze over, BoBoiBoy gets a flash from a sun, warming him up, and BoBoiBoy transforms into Solar. He comes back to the station and uses his new power to his limits to deliver a powerful beam of light to Vargoba. *'Power': Photokinesis *'Signature Ability': Solar Beam Strike (Tembakan Solar) *'Thematic Color': White, Orange, and Yellow *'First Appearance': **'Original': BoBoiBoy: The Movie **'Galaxy': Episode 24 *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Light Third Tier Forms This tier is never done by BoBoiBoy yet but Retak'ka did it in BoBoiBoy Movie 2 as he drain five BoBoiBoy's Elemental Powers to conquer the galaxy again as he trapped in the crystal by Hang Kasa. ;BoBoiBoy Voltra Voltra is the evolved form of Lightning and Thunderstorm element. Even though BoBoiBoy hasn't used it, Retak'ka frequently used this element to fight with enemies. His hands become swords like the Guruhan soldier from Gur'latan Planet. *'Power': Ultra Electrokinesis *'Signature Ability': TBA *'Thematic Color': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Lightning *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm ;BoBoiBoy Tempest (BoBoiBoy Beliung) Tempest is the evolved form of Wind and Cyclone element. Retak'ka took it from BoBoiBoy, and bolstered his power to beat Hang Kasa, and subdue BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy has yet to have used this form. *'Power': Ultra Aerokinesis *'Signature Ability': TBA *'Thematic Color': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Wind *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Cyclone ;BoBoiBoy Crystal (BoBoiBoy Kristal) Crystal is the evolved form of Earth and Quake element. Retak'ka stole it from Tok Kasa. BoBoiBoy has yet to have used this form. *'Power': Ultra Geokinesis *'Signature Ability': TBA *'Thematic Colors': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Earth *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Quake ;BoBoiBoy Darkwood (BoBoiBoy Balak) Darkwood is the evolved form of Leaf and Thorn element. BoBoiBoy has yet to have used this form. *'Power': Ultra Botanokinesis *'Signature Ability': TBA *'Thematic Colors': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Leaf *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Thorn ;BoBoiBoy Gamma Gamma is the evolved form of Light and Solar element. BoBoiBoy has yet to have used this form. *'Power': Ultra Photokinesis *'Signature Ability': TBA *'Thematic Colors': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Light *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Solar Trivia *Leaf and Light are the only two base elements not to appear in the Original Series. *BoBoiBoy Thorn and BoBoiBoy Solar were both second-tier forms where BoBoiBoy did not need to know the base forms (Leaf and Light) in order to gain the second tier form. *It was revealed in Episode 17 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy when BoBoiBoy's Power Band got upgraded at unknown point, the watch reset itself and as a result, all but the three original elemental forms were lost. Despite this, BoBoiBoy Fire was said to be a 'new form' that the others haven't seen. Water however was referenced to be an old form that was somehow lost. *In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, only the evolved forms (BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, etc) have different eyes' colors. BoBoiBoy Fire and Water's eyes are now brown instead of crimson and cyan, respectively. *It is unknown what the third tier elementals that control Ultra Pyrokinesis and Ultra Cyrokinesis, which were never used by Retak'ka (although it's unknown if they were used 100 years ago before BoBoiBoy was born). ms:Bentuk Elemental vi:Sức mạnh điều khiển nguyên tố Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:BoBoiBoy's Powers Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements